Fire training structures are special purpose installations that simulate various conditions faced by fire and rescue personnel. The specialized structures may include so called live-burn facilities, structures for ladder practice, rappelling, and maze installations whereby personnel are trained to navigate confined spaces or low visibility environments. Although it is a known practice to construct mazes for use in training, due to ad hoc construction that is not easily removed or altered from a fixed configuration, one resulting problem is that trainees are able to memorize the maze and thereby undermine the purpose of the training exercise; a primary goal of which is to foster responsive thinking and physical skills that enable personnel to quickly react to novel situations and impediments when encountered. Another issue stemming from ad hoc maze installations, is that limited resources compel some departments to use a single structure for multiple training exercises. A maze cobbled together from door panels or plywood sheets is difficult to take down, assemble and reconfigure thus wasting time and resources.
It would be desirable to provide a system for constructing mazes that is quickly assembled and disassembled without requiring tools.
It would be desirable to provide a system for constructing mazes that can be easily reconfigured without requiring tools.
It would be especially desirable if the system for constructing mazes were installable within spaces having varying floor to ceiling distances.